Alaric the dragon king
by Marcus Aurelius5
Summary: the story of Alaric storm-blade is one of anger and violence but when a thalmor mage casts a spell on him that sends him to a land called earthrelm he discovers that one of his worst fears has come true
1. Chapter 1

Alaric the dragon king

In the land of tamrel was a small province to the north a hard and violent land shrouded in mystery and legend dominated by the nords a strong war like people who in ages past almost conqueror the entire known world. This land was known as Skyrim where our follows' a young nord named Alaric stormblade who also had the title of dragon born. Whereas one part of his purpose has ended another has opened

(Front line cerodilian border Skyrim)

Oh fuck my head hearts Alaric groaned

I'm not surprised that's what happens when you get hammered right after a battle his companion Ralof replied.

Yeah lucky me Alaric hissed back causing Ralof to grin.

Though they had been on the front for almost three weeks since the thalmor had declared war on the newly recognized kingdom of Skyrim and the imperial legions had started allowing thalmor troops to cross into Skyrim using cerodils border witch was little more than a crack in the mountains that sounded Skyrim on three sides and was a complete suicide run if you tried to assault it. The two facts that had arose out of these battles over the pass was that the thalmor had seriously underestimated the power and resolve of the nordes under the tactical genius of ulfric stormcloak with his knowledge of the land, the training on galmar stone fist and the pure battle ferocity and almost godlike dragon slaying power of Alaric who could control and hold the pass with only 150 men who he trusted above all but a few mentors and teachers he had when he faced alduin the world eater and killed him with the help of some of the ancient heroes of the past.

My lord a young green stormcloak shouted

My name is Olaf of riften he shouted in a nervous tone

Yes Olaf of riften what is it Alaric answered in an harsh tone to mess with the boy a bit

Forgive me my lord I have a message from solitude he replied while shaking slightly

Relax boy I'm just haven fun with ya what is the message as Alaric cracked a smile along with Ralof behind him

Olaf then handed the message to the man he believed to be the reincarnated talos.

Alaric read the message and then turned to his men I have three pieces of good news and one piece of bad news Alaric shouted to the camp.

First the dawn guard has agreed to sell and teach our blacksmiths to make crossbows the men yelled with hardy gladness the second after a year of waiting ulfric has finally taken the mantel of high king of Skyrim the men roared with even more delight as they could be heard from the thalmor camp causing some alarm amongst the elves who had witnessed the pure skill and resolve of the nords who never took prisoners and had many imperial solders ether defecting to the nords side or deserting the legion even though they had been taking a back seat to the fighting. The third also caused a roar of great proportion as the news was the thalmor fleet that was sent to invade the north of Skyrim had been taken by the sea of ghosts (the name pretty much sums it up) witch meant lost with all hands. Finally he got to the bad news the thalmor had sent one of their best mages to help in the assault of the pass which only caused Alaric to smirk and most of his men to laugh minus Olaf.

Alaric then looked to his men and recited a speech he had given we are the true sons of Skyrim decedents of talos himself who concurred these weakling under his boots in a fraction of the time it took that weakling empire to lose to them.

Alaric spoke with anger and passion in his voice as he was orphaned do to the high elves of the summerset isles and vowed that he would make the high elves regret the day they set foot on tamrel to ban the worship of talos.

What do we do then old friend Ralof said with a smirk on his face

I think I'm going to pay our gest a visit as Alaric gained a wolfish grin.

(Thalmor camp Skyrim border)

The elf high mage walked into the thalmor general's tent with a scowl on his face general the high mage hissed

And the elf general had popped up from his chair master ermion the general said with a mix of fear and respect in his voice

Why has your progress been so pathetic with these barbarians the ermion yelled as if he had any better luck with his pitiful mascara attempt to invade from a small outpost they held on the outskirts of Skyrim land outside of the massive mountains.

The nordes have sent their best fighters to stop us from breaking in the general replied in a more stern tone this time.

Very well then general if you can't do it than I will ermion then past a scroll sinned by the thalmor emperor witch gave him command of all forces on the border the emperor will not take any chances if we lose here then we must sue for Pease as we have lost enough troops to put us on uneven footing with the empire not to mention the nords if we lose tomorrow the empire will have lost all fear and tear up the white gold concordant

Little known to them the dragonborn was listening to the whole compensation while being under a invisibility spell and had a idea as they talked once the mage left Alaric stabbed the elven general in the forehead with an elven dagger that only officers carry to instil decent about the new commander he then shouted the generals been killed every one to their positions as he then lit small fires in the camp and caroused massive amounts of men to think they were under attack as others burned to death in the fires,

He returned to his camp and told his men of what he did to their amusement and they gave him even more respect.

Men he said get some rest for tomorrow we end this dame war as victors he then turned to Olaf take this information to the king he must know yes my lord Olaf replied.

The next morning Alaric and his men woke up while it was still dark out they set out to set a trap that would end the elven army in one battle

The elves set out at the usual time but this time there were fare more called to fight healers cooks movers and camp guards were mobilized while elite soldiers along with ermion help the rear to make sure there was no break of his forces.

The half nords lied in wait above them on the mountain's waiting for ether critical mass in the pass or for Alaric to give the signal. As the elves went through the pass they all wondered what the dragon born had in store for them today as most of the elves who hadn't seen combat hoped they wouldn't cut their way to them. Al of a sudden as the last of the elite guard with ermion had entered the pass the nords on the mountains cut ropes they had set up at the beginning for an occasion just like this the rocks closed the passage to cerodil and trapped the entire army in the pass. Then they were pelted with rocks and arrows from above cutting off even larger groups of elves from each other at the front the elven attack began with a charge but the nordes all using large two handed weapons started to destroy the elven front and push them pack into the kill zone of failing rocks and arrow fire which then was made worse by the unweeding force shout that sent the entire front group with most of their veteran soldiers flying back in to larger groups of their men.

Alaric then unvalued wouthrad the ancient weapon of yesgramoer nord who first concord Skyrim from the snow elves in times of memorial. He then began chopping through as many as three elven soldiers at once with a maniacal grin on his face as he cut his way deeper and deeper in to the pass as many elves tried to retreat from the onslot they only found more death in the way as ermion had ordered no retreat to his men

Ermion decided to push his men forward with the help of his guards dressed in black elven armor and robes just then a huge bolt of lightning and a cloud of fire enveloped most of the men in front of him including about 14 of his 40 elite guards.

Ermion then under stood if this was the dragonborns power then no one short of a god could match him and so he called to his guards to hold out as long as possible as he turned to see severed limbs of his men fly torud him coming ever closer ermion began work on a banishing spell that could hopefully cast the dragon born adrift into time and space.

Alaric saw the enemy commander cowering in the back looking like he was preparing for a powerful spell that might save him but Alaric payed didn't care as he started to slice throw the elite guards.

Maybe the guards will prove a cut above the rest he yelled optimistically whilst covered in blood but they didn't prove much tougher

He then came upon ermion and said get up you coward your entire army is dead and your next

Ermion stood and up looked at Alaric in pure horror as he was covered in blood.

The crows will eat well tonight my friend Alaric growled as he saw the fear in ermion eyes

You are a demon ermion said while still preparing the spell in his left hand.

And you're a dead man Alaric replied in a voice that made ermion quake with fear.

As Alaric swung to decapitate ermion he touched him on the hand to pace a mark on him but a second later ermion head was severed but he somehow still spoke to cast the spell then Alaric began to lose conchesness


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its been so long since ive posted anything on this story but ive got the next chapter just about done and ive been working on a witcher crossover with rwby so if that sounds interesting to you do me a solid and have a look at it. And suggestions are always welcome

Do you think he's still alive a strange voice said? He's still breathing .Surprising after that fall. Look I think hes waling up. Alaric awakes to see a group of young men and women standing around him.

(fairy tail 5 minutes before Alaric)

Natsu you idiot gray yelled as he took of his shirt ready to fight as usual

well there at it again said meragain as she was pouring cana her 30 beer of the day.

Well its not like there ever going to stop cana replied as a chair flew past her head and elfmen shouted if you were real men you'd…. Elfmen was just double punched in the face by Natsu and gray in sink.

Ha glass jaw as always gajeel said while he sat with his exceed lily.

Then there worst night mare erza scarlet walks in how many times do I have to tell you cut it out.

after hearing this Natsu and gray immediately snap to attention and put there arms around each other as if they were old friends. No fight hear erza just some old pals messing around gray says holding back the edge to punch Natsu.

Yah old buddy Natsu reply's just then Natsu and the other dragon slayers in the guild all stand up and start sniffing the air what is it Natsu happy natsus blue exceed asks.

it's a dragon natsu answers.

Just like that the whole guild goes quiet.

Yah it smells that way gajeel answers and Wendy the guilds thread dragon slayer and second youngest member nods in agreement.

It doesn't seem right though gajeel its different then matalicana. Just then there dragon they had been censing appeared in the shape of a man crashing through the roof.

(present) uhhhh Alaric grownd in pain. Wendy see if you can heal him Maryjane shouted.

Only to the surprise of the guild the man stud up as if he had only awoken from a bad night of sleep much less fallen through a roof and cracked his neck.

Don't push yourself Wendy said with concern.

Don't worry child this isn't the first time I've fell though someone's roof the man said as he pulled a bottle with red glass out of a small pouch on the side of his armor that was covered in blood.

The entire room went completely silent.

What about your wounds your covered in blood wendy persisted.

Not my blood Alaric said as he started to down the condense of the bottle.

What do you mean its not your blood natsu chimed in with a aggressive tone.

I'm sorry being covered in the blood of your enemy's tends to happen in wars boy Alaric shouts back in an worse tone practically daring natsu to fight.

And it works I suggest you start explaining natsu yells at Alaric as his fists start to burn and he rushes forward for a powerful strike which connects and causes a huge cloud of smoke to fill the room.

Half of the guild worry's that natsu went to far and the others are surprised that erza didn't stop him.

But as the smoke clears everyone I the guild hall drops there jaw to see the man who had just fallen through the roof had caught natsus punch and was looking at him with an unimpressed look on his face.

Nice try mage Alaric responds then fuc(force) with a single word natsu goes flying through the doors of the guild hall and slams into the stone street making a large crater.

Everyone in the guild hall even guildarts who had just come from the dorms to see what was going on was surprised at the power this man had.

Anyone else want to pick up where he left of do you want to actually listen before acting this time Alaric says angered a bit by this lack in hospitality to poor sod who just fell through a roof.

Sensing this could get out of hand erza stepped in we'll listen to what you have to say but first did you have to use such force on my comrade to make your point.

Considering your comrade came at me first and I went easy on him id say It was appropriate.

And once more everyone's jaw dropped in utter shock and disbelief.

You cant be serious erza said.

That was only one word and there are three in the shout each word I add increases the power of the shout drastically.

(switch to first person) after I said that they just starred at me in silence and coincidently my vision had started to clear up as the spell had stunted my vision when it came to detail. The young woman I had been talking to was tall and thin with long red hair with deep brown eyes and rather beautiful.

You bastard I hear the same voice of the man who had attacked me before yell I turn around to see him limping up the stair case with flame in this fists he was a young man who had a pink tint to his hair and he was also quite muscular for a mage. Only this time he's being held back by another muscular young man who had black hair and a few scars on his body, a young blond girl who I swear if it wasn't for her face id think she was old as I was. And maybe weirdest of all a blue cat with wings

(third person) with the long silence that followed while natsu was being held at the door by Lucy, gray and , happy it gave all the guild members time to observe this strange man from the sky they all noticed the same things he was almost as tall as elfmen granted looked like he was as strong as elfmen easily, he has a scare across his right cheek he wore a strange sort of armor that looked like it was made of bone, a large great sword that looked like the same material that his armor was and a massive battle axe was hilted beside it and last but not least he wore a crown of some sort made from large teeth.

(first person) want anther round do you.

Your dame right I do murderer.

So with that I'm ready to walk over and give the little milk drinker the second word of unrelenting force then a massive giant appears in the middle of the hall yelling I leave you alone for five minutes and you destroy half the guild hall right after we get it back and on that note I figured he was the man in charge.

master the red headed women we were just asking this man who fell threw the roof what happened to him then natsu well.

I see the giant said as he began to shrink down into a tiny feeble looking old man.

That's some interesting magic you have never seen it before in my travels.

Is that so son the elder said.

yes that is true I was in the middle of a battle and as I struck the final blow the elven general cast a spell witch sent me here I say with a serious look on my face.

where are you from lad and who are you he asked with a with a look of confusion.

I am Alaric stormblade, dragonborn warrior, general of skyrims most elite warriors, vanquisher of the immortal dragon derniver, conqueror of the first dragon born mirack and slayer of alduin the would eater.

Once again the whole guild went silent except for the three dragon slayers that immediately rushed Alaric with questions about the dragons that razed them natsu of cores being the one to pick a fight with Alaric coursing Alaric to retaliate with an uppercut that sent natsu flying into the sealing getting his head stuck in the roof.

Listen if I've met your dragons before I've probably killed them and absorbed there powers however I don't think I'm from this realm of Mundus so there no point of being concerned.

And once again a large assault of questions from the three usual wizards along with many quieter questions from the crowd such as what's mundus and most popular who the hell is this guy.

Oh for fuck sake someone get me a drink and i'll explain I yell as I take a seat at the bar while the bar maiden pours me a drink

and so I begin to explain the massive and complex working of my world. Starting with sithis and lorken the missing god the first being then on to the adra and dadra then mundus and nirn, mighty talos the divines, the civil war the thalmor what it meant to be dragonborn. My lessons with the gray beards, the dragon language my king ulfric stormcloak and finally my battle with the beast alduin.(if you are reading this you should already know the lore and im not explaining it because it would take a literal month for me to get threw) well after about a barrel of mead and four hours I was done. responses were mixed to put it simple, at least 4 members wanted to fight me i'm including the pink haired milk drinker who I learned his name was natsu who is still stuck in the ceiling. along with everyone else's name. some had more questions especially this blue haired girl named levy who reminded me of a college of winterhold mage. The bar maiden Mirajane only asked me if I had a women on the other side. While cana the guild drunk who kept up with me the whole time I was drinking only asked me how long it had been scene I had been with a women. But the truly dominant question on there mind was what did this mean for the dragon slayers who were in this realm. I couldn't answer this question because I did not know much in this realm, only that it is called earthland and there are a few dragons hear. Also that natsu, wendy who had come to heal me and gajeel a man who looked like he was make of iron.

All of a sudden natsu who was still stuck in the roof started to freak out a little bit as gray pulled him out but when he succeeded.

Someone else is up here natsu yelled.

I nearly jump out if my chair who is it I yell.

It's a boy he's in chain mail.

Natsu and gray pull him off the roof and set him in the middle of the guild To my surprise it was Olaf.

Wendy rushes over to heal him.

What in oblivion is he doing here I say loudly.

You know him erza asks.

yes he's one of the troops under my command at the battle I was in before I ended up here.

You had children in war erza says with a scowl on her face.

He's the messenger and battle is an honor for a nord I was younger then him in my first.

That's all I can do he's ok but he's still out cold wendy says.

Ill take care of that Mirajane hand me my mead.

The guild looks at me with a sense of suspicion. I take a swig of my drink, that's some strong stuff I say then I dump the rest onto Olaf's face.

Ahhhhhh Olaf scrams as he begins to wake up.

welcome back to the land of the living boy I say.

They all develop a frown as they see what I've done to the boy who was only 13 in there eyes.

Yes my lord Olaf shouts in subordination.

Why are you not in Riften soldier I ask.

Sir I came to fight in the battle sir.

And what of the message you were to deliver.

Hey go easy on him. Lucy says but I just turn and look at her with a stair of shut up and that's what she dose.

I delivered it the garrison commander as you ordered sir.

Really how I say.

I borrowed the quarter masters house rode all night to get there and back.

Really and why would you do that I say as I'm trying to riel the boy into anger.

Because I am a nord of Skyrim Olaf shouts with fury in his voice. Because I am born of warriors because I am filled with the great anger of my peoples slights and insults suffered at the hands of the elves Olaf finishes out of breath and a great look of shock emerged of the guilds faces.

Then my friend you are a true nord I say with a grin as I extend my hand.

Thank you my lord Olaf says as I pull him up off the floor.

Call me Alaric I respond your not unblooded any more.


	3. Chapter 3

The day after Olaf and myself arrived at fairy tail after the night of celebrating Olaf's survival and bravery then I had a long sit down with levy and I asked her about any magical objects of true power and so myself levy and Lucy went diving head first into the guilds extensive library to find any books that could help me and Olaf get back home and believe me I didn't want to get old hermaes mora involved in this if I could help it. After about an hour of work I hear a large commotion coming from the hall upstairs. And talos behold I arrive to find natsu gray and surprisingly Olaf in a three way brawl.

The hells going on here I say loudly and Olaf snaps to attention.

A small disagreement sir Olaf says in a stern voice before natsu punches him in the mouth.

Ether stay out of it of jump in old man natsu yells.

Who you Callen old I'm 24 I say.

You kidding me the scars make you look 40 he says and hey what's with those stupid noises you made yesterday.

You mean when I sent you though the pavement I say.

Yah natsu responds.

There words from the language of the dove or dragon.

Then the fight stops evidently I've ether failed to mention the origin of my powers yesterday or he just wasn't listening.

What do you mean words of the dragon.

Igneel never told me about any dragon language natsu says to me as he walks closer.

Im going to gust that Igneel is a dragon I say.

Yah how do you know asks natsu.

Sounds familiar maybe parthanx said something about him.

Is parthanx your dragon the the one who raised you I mean natsu says.

No he is a comrade and a good teacher but I've only known him for a few years now he's the master of the gray beards the masters of the voice.

Well they taught you well that shout you used on me yesterday hit me pretty hard.

That was only the first word of the shout each shout has three words each making it exponentially more powerful than the last.

All a sudden gajeel walks into the conversation So would you be willing to demonstrate in a brawl pal that's if you're as tough as you say you are.

I don't think you get it the shouts are the most powerful spells in existence for they call upon the greatest power in existence.

Which is? Makarov asks as I realize that are little chat has drawn the attention of every member in the guild even locksis and his thunder legion guards who are walking towards us.

They draw there power from the voice man's instrument of freedom I say it in a way that illastraghts the power that the shouts have.

Then why not prove it show the dragon slayers of fairy tail what your power is locksis says looking unimpressed.

Vary well follow me I say as I leave the guild hall.

I walk with about half the guild in tow for about 30 minutes until were nice and secluded from the city.

Then I turn, prepare yourself for not many may stand the direct voice of dovakin.

The second I start they all realize that there not dealing with a ordinary dragon slayer.

As I speak the ground shakes, Huzrah nu, Kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, aahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein. Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul, voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein.

Small earth quakes start as this land is not as strong as my home an oversight on my part but id say the effects are working locksis has a frown on his face the rest of them all have the same look of aww except natsu and gajeel they are grinning probably thinking of a battle between us, they at least have the harts of nordes, that is until a tremor comes between the both of them.

Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod, rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein. Sharot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pa, ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein.(translation Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago, and the tale, boldly told, of the one! Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man, with a power to rival the sun! And the Voice, he did wield, on that glorious field, when great Tamrel shuddered with war! Mighty Thu'um, like a blade, cut through enemies all, as the Dragonborn issued his roar!)

as I finish everyone's face is pail even the three dragon slayers, Makarov and erza.

Is that a adequate demonstration I ask.

I should say so Makarov says.

What the hell did you say natsu asks.

that was part of sovingards immortal chant to the dragonborn hero's of old and new I say with pried.

Man I wish sting and rouge were here to see this natsu says.

What's wrong the three of you are dragons are you not.

Were dragon slayers locksis says.

That dose not answer my question you say you are dragon slayers and poses there magic put I have yet to hear or feel your thum your voice I yell at the three of them shout at me a use all your power don't you dare hold back.

And so without another word the three roared with all there might but it was then I realized that the all three working together might be able of taking on an elder dragon but anything stronger and they would die without a dough.

After the smoke is clear I am greeted by the shocked faces probably from the small amount of damage the three of them did to me.

Well your dragons if weak ones I say.

the hell do you by that natsu yells.

Yah punk gajeel ads.

I mean exactly what I said you have the voices of mear children compared to the dragons of old I say with a smirk.

Hay that's a bit out of line pal just because your stronger then them doesn't mean you have to be a jerk lucy says.

My words speak the truth I say.

well then why don't we setal this the old fashion way with a fight natsu says as he and gajeel rush forward.

As they go to hit me I use the unweeding force shout again.

Fuc they go flying into the crowd behind them.

If you were a real man you use you fists instead of your voice elfmen scrams at me.

Well I'm waiting I say to elfmen as I take off my helm clearly edging him on. He rushes forward with his fist coked back ready to hit me and I let him land the first one which got me in the jaw but I grab him by the shoulders and give him a head bud for the books.

With that he falls over out cold.

Not a bad hit my friend I say out of respect and as usual there jaws are on the floor.

How did you beat him in one hit Mirajane asks as she and her sister rush over.

in a time of need use your head I say.

just how powerful are you Makarov asks me curiously.

As ive said before I am dragonborn I poses the power that can rival the dadra and adra in other terns I poses the true power of the dragons especially since ive killed so many of them in my world.

Then I get an idea.

There any dragons around here you need to be slain I ask.

master should we tell him erza asks.

well now you'll have to tell me I say.

a few months ago or rather years ago we had a run in with the legendary agnilogia the dragon who ended the last era along with the dark wizard zarif Makarov ancers with a cautious tone.

Rely well then I say with a grin if he will give me a run for my money I gest ill have to slay him.

What the whole gild yells in unicin with a shocked expression on there face.

Are you crazy he'll kill you Lucy scrams.

Yah man you don't stand a chance gray says.

First you beat us then you try to take the glory for yourself yah get in line gajeel and natsu tell me in a stern voice.

I just brake down into laughter.

By the nine ive never seen a bunch of nay Sayers like this since helgen.

Were not joking Lucy says.

There right Makarov says you cant win this you cant even find him.

Rely I can't find him you say.

that's right erza says .

ok then where's the tallest mountain around here I ask.

That's mount hokobay that way two days from here why the little blue cat named happy says to me.

Happy they all shout.

What he replies.

Don't tell him where it is he'll get himself killed natsu and Lucy say in unison.

Thank you little one I say as I pat his head and I tossed him some salted fish.

See that's how you should take care of a friend natsu happy says.

Traitor natsu responds.

Well I'm off do me a favor and take care of Olaf until I get back I shout back then all of a sudden a large spear comes flying past my head and lands in the dirt in front of me.

You're not going I hear erzas voice say in anger when I turn around and see her intense expression I can only be reminded of serona she always got angry when I left for battle and she always had that intense stare of hers.

And why is that I ask.

Because I wont let you she says with a pure since of determination and the whole gild of wizards take a step back even natsu and gajeel.

I think you don't understand in go…

just then in greeted with a punch 100 times harder then elfmen which makes me take a few steps back.

I said your not going.

O but I am I say se then flys forward going in for another strike but I catch her fist and absorbed the hit easily.

I don't think you understand two things erza the first is that im going if you like it or not and the second is that is you if you want to stop me you'll have to stop holding back I say as I squeeze her hand.

Ahh why is this so important to you don't you want to go home as soon as you can .

yes I do but I cant pass up an opportunity like this erza.

What do you mean opportunity she asks as I relies her hand.

I have killed or defeated every great dragon and most of the great warriors and mages in my world this may just be the last true challenge I face in my life this is my last chance to regan my honor the last chance for an honorable death if you want to stop me and I cant talk you out of it then so be it I will battle you with the seriousness and respect you deserve serona it was at that moment I realized what I let myself say, or erza sorry.

Who's seronna she asks.

Sorry a slip of the toung that's all but you get my point right.

Before she could answer Alaric Makarov stepped into the conversation.

Erza this man is clearly determined to follow his own path and I don't think you or any of us have the right to try and stop him if that's what he wants.

But master erza starts.

That's not our decision he snaps at her.

At this point I see what im doing to them and with a sigh I decide to swallow my pride and apologize for the trouble ive caused. Look im sorry I got you all so worked up over this where im from feats like these are an expectation of men like me and I didn't realize you were so invested in this I say as I bow my head in respect. Makarov walks over to me and in an instant im back at sky haven with master Arngeir.

Do not be so hasty to run in to a life or death battle my boy as there are those who care for you in this life be if friend or comrade he says to me and I think and one more thing at fairy tail we never let a friend or comrade face a challenge alone he says like a father.

As I raise my head I see all of them standing together with the same look of friend ship and brotherhood I now understood the type of people I was dealing with .

yah besides you still owe us for the roof man gray says.

Ha I quse your right and I decide to go back to the guild hall with them all the way down fending of natsus attempts at a surprise assault.

Natsu its not a surprise attack if you keep shouting surprise every time you…surprise...crack! I hit him with the bottom of my fist which put him flat on his gut with lucy trying to help him ha well the two of them will be nice in a few years I think to myself.

as we enter the guild hall and there I see Olaf talking to wendy and making a good impression on her good for him the lad needed to relax a little.

Then I head of to catch some rest in a bunk the guild had made for me.

However erza had some questions for Olaf about their new and powerful friend.

Olaf can we talk erza asks nicely.

Sure erza.

Can I ask you if you know someone by the name of serona.

Olaf got a surprised look on his face.

How did you here that name olaf asked with concern.

Alaric called me that by accident who was she erza asked.

Well don't take anything I say verbatim but lady serona was an incredibly beautiful and powerful mage not to mention a princes of an ancient family of Skyrim Olaf began to explain to erza and a few other guild members who were listening in.

A prince's erza exclaimed.

Ha well looks like our new friend was getting ambitious gajeel says.

Just shut up and listen Olaf says as he took his roll of no longer being unblooded seriously.

From what I heard she was the daughter of a powerful vampire lord.

A what erza asks with a confused look on her face.

Didn't Alaric tell you we have vampires where were from olaf remarked.

I don't believe he mentioned that.

Well we do and a few years ago the clan lady serona belonged to was attacking citys and viliages in skyrim rutenly.

Lord Alaric notest the problem quickly and embarked on a quest to end the vampires terror.

I don't know how they met or what exactly happened but after that fiasco they were married and my lord returned to the army.

What happened to her erza asked and why dose he want to die if he has her?

Well that's the thing she died.

There was a look of oh shit on there faces.

Oh well I didn't know… before erza could finish she was interrupted.

Mind If I join in on this little gossip party Alaric said in a stern voice sending chills down there spines.

Forgive me my lord Olaf got down on a knee to apologies I was only.

Stand up Alaric yelled.

Ill tell you once more its Alaric when I'm high king then you have my perdition to call me my lord Alaric said in a aggravated tone.

As for the rest of you if you have a question ask the men who the question is refers to Alaric hissed as they struck one of the few tender subjects he hated to discuss.

It's my fault erza said in meant no dis respect.

That doesn't change the fact that what you're asking about is none of your dame business Alaric responded.

Gray stepped into the conversation what's the problem were sorry she died but that's no excuse to take your anger out on someone for asking a question.

You have a family kid Alaric asked.

Gray realized what he had said before he understood how to truly answer as he was the same only Gray had friends all around him.

My parents were killed when I was a kid but my family is right here in fairy tail Gray answered.

Well aren't we lucky kid mine were taken from me as well Alaric said.

Gray saw the serious look on Alaric's face and decided to keep his mouth shut.

You want to know the real story I mean really.

No one said a word.

Well use your words come on its simple.

Once again no one said a word until natsu stepped up.

Yah I want to know your story I want to know what would drive a man to kill and want death so bad that had give up on all his friends natsu said with a fire in his eyes.

well ok then natsu I'll tell you and I want you to do me a favor while I tell it I want you to imagine the one in this room that you love the most in my wife's position you understand.

Natsu nodded.

we were married almost two years back the day after she was cured of vampirism we were given a small ceremony outside of riften dame sky rained the whole day.

yarl ulfric came to bring me to the front two days later that was the first time I ever saw her scared after everything we went through now she was ecstatic screaming pullen on mey arms.

Why didn't you take her with you if she was such a powerful mage erza asked.

After the crue she was weaker then before using powerful destruction magic took a toll on her and she had promised to help the dawngard with their reacerch into vampirism Alaric explained.

I returned a few times a mounth sometimes more depending on the war.

About four months after we were married we had discovered that she was with child.

The guild had gone pail especially natsu from what he knew would come.

When the news came it was in the midil of frostfall no fool would attack Skyrim in the winter and I spent the next 3 and a half months with her building are new home on the bank of lake klinalth in falkreth and waiting for the day, arguing what to name him/her Alaric said with a painful smile.

Then one day I was given a mission to destroy the thalmor embassy in Skyrim to send a true message of our independence to those elven bastards.

Plan was solid I had spoke to my lord ulfric it was to be the last time I was to go to war.

Before I left I kissed her stomach and I promised I would return before our child was born Alaric said as a bloody tear slid down his cheak.

So we got there and it was empty no one there documents gone no elfs in site so we burned the place to the ground and as we were doing it I couldn't shake this bad feeling that something was wrong but I finished and tolled my second to deliver the news as I went home to my wife.

They all prepared for what was to come as they saw the pain in Alaric's eyes.

When I came home the door was cracked open I knew something had happened.

I entered the hallway and there on the dining table was serona shed had her clothes torn off and her womb had been cut open the baby torn out of her.

The guild members eyes widened even erza who had been enslaved as a child had not heard of such barbarism.

I rushed to her screaming begging the gods for this to be some terrible nightmare bagging for this not to be happening.

Those who were listening couldn't believe what they had heard but they dare not question Alaric on this.

I stood there for hours praying to wake up in shock but then I saw my to children two boys nailed to the wall with a note attached to the nail it read.

Now your poisonous lineage will never threaten the dominion nord.

The guild was shocked and some were tearing up at the thought, natsu had a blank look on his face as he had took what Alaric told him to as serious as he was supposed to he thought of Lucy in that position and he shook with anger.

What did you do after that natsu asked with anger in his voice.

What any man would do Alaric said as another bloody tear rolled down his cheek.

There was the thalmor seal on the later and lucky for me I knew they'd most likely be at the imperial camp on the coast the last strong hold of the empire in Skyrim.

So I went there with this axe Alaric said as he planted wouthrad into the table I went there and I was greeted to the vary thalmor shadow mages who did it they didn't say a word the whole camp went quiet they knew what was about to happen what I was about to do and in that moment I charged into the vary heartless animals who killed my family. I, I tore them apart whit out mercy wanting to die. id torn threw most of the camp when a ice spear from a shadow mage perced my gut i fell to my knees coughing up blood but i had not only impressed tallos but herrseen the dadric prince of the hunt had seen the fury of a hunter within me and i felt his magic enter my vanes i transformed into werewolf just as the last group of soldiers came in close i crushed them i tore them to pices until there was barley enough left to bury.

The guild was surprised by how violent and bazaar and great detail Alaric had put into his explanation almost shocked most.

So you killed them all Lucy asked.

To the last. what would you have done Alaric asks.

Did it bring them back a faint voice asked.

Who said that Alaric said in a stern voice.

I did a bashful Wendy answered as she stepped forward.

I want to know if it brought them, killing all those people well.

Alaric was suppressed along with the rest of the guild at Wendy's bravery in the face of a man who was without question the scariest son of a bitch to ever grace fairy tail with his presents.

Well answer did it work Wendy asked again with her eyes closed in fear.

no it didn't. Alaric replied

Then your no better than they were wendy cried.

Hahahahahahahaha! Alaric started laughing he had changed from the broken man who was telling the story to someone who had a much darker feeling to him.

Oh no wendy I'm much worse then them Aleric started with a dark grin on his face you see I'm going to give you two pieces of advice that I want you to remember.

The first is unless you know the one your killing that's not a person to you its just some ass hole in your way.

The second is take that chip off your shoulder if someone were to slaughter you're your guild like animals you would do the same dame thing I did. Wendy looked to the floor in shame of what she had said.

Then a natsu persed the silence with a roar and as I turned to look at him I was greeted with a punch that sent me threw the wall of the guild hall.

(Authors note) ok bevive me when I say I had some serious writers block sense I last posted this story and I wanted this one to give some context and incite into why stormeclokes hate the thalmore and the empire as much as they do I'm also going to try and get out another chapter within the next two months


End file.
